Castable or meltable explosives and explosive compositions, such as TNT, Composition B, cyclotols and octols, as well as melt-mix compositions of TNT with tetryl, ammonium nitrate, picric acid, PETN, etc., are put into a flake or chip form by casting the molten material on a suitable device. A number of methods are known for producing granules or pellets from a molten explosive composition, such as TNT, and suspensions of solid high melting explosives, such as RDX (1,3,5-trinitro-1,3,5-triazacyclohexane) and HMX (1,3,5,7-tetranitro-1,3,5,7-tetraazacyclooctane) in the molten explosive, such as Composition B. One method comprises melting the explosive composition in a hot water slurry under vigorous agitation and cooling the slurry below the solidification temperature of the explosive to effect granulation. British Pat. No. 755,695 discloses the production of essentially spherical pellets by flowing molten TNT through capillary tubes into a water bath heated at the top to above the melting point of the TNT, wherein the molten TNT droplets sink into the cooler zone and soldify into free-flowing dense pellets of 1/16 to 3/16 in. diameter. USP 3600477 discloses a continuous process for granulating explosive compositions, such a TNT and Composition B, by introducing a stream of the molten explosive composition into a granulating vessel and atomizing the molten composition by dropping it together with a stream of water or other suitable fluid, including a gas, e.g., air, onto the surface of a rotating disk, whereby the explosive composition if flung against the walls of the granulating vessel together with the water and the granulated explosive and water flow from the bottom of the vessel to a filter for separation of the granules from the water. Granules produced by this type of process are very irregular and have a low bulk density.